Valkyrie
"Tough melee fighter, deals area damage around her. Swarm or horde, no problem! She can take them all out with a few spins." Summary *The Valkyrie is unlocked from the Goblin Stadium (Arena 1). *She is an area damage, melee troop with high hitpoints and moderate damage. *A Valkyrie card costs 4 Elixir to deploy. *The Valkyrie bears orange hair, a double-bladed battle axe and a brown fur coat and attacks with a powerful whirl of her axe, damaging all the troops in a 360-degree AoE (Area of Effect) surrounding her. Strategy *The Valkyrie is very effective against the Skeleton Army, and other opposing low hitpoint troops surrounding her. She is also extremely effective against most ranged low-hitpoint troops like the Witch and Musketeer. However, she must be placed right next to them so that she does not take an unnecessary amount of damage. *The Valkyrie is very powerful in combination with the Mini P.E.K.K.A. They are able to cover each others' main weaknesses (Valkyrie is weak against tough targets, while the Mini P.E.K.K.A. is weak against groups). **An effective way to use this combination is to deploy the Valkyrie in front then place the Mini P.E.K.K.A. directly behind it. The Mini P.E.K.K.A. will push the Valkyrie forwards at its speed, causing her to take the initial damage. Then after engaging enemy resistance (if any at all), the Mini P.E.K.K.A will run in front of the Valkyrie, allowing her to survive to continue dealing damage as the Mini P.E.K.K.A. protects her instead. **However, neither can target air units, so it is best to also place some troops that target air, poison, or other spells to deal with any of them. **This combo can also be done with a Prince and a Valkyrie, and can be better, since the Prince has more health and his ability allows the combo to move even faster. **A cheaper alternative is to combine the Valkyrie with Goblins. While weak to AoE, the Goblins can quickly push the Valkyrie to the Crown Tower, and their combined damage will be enough to quickly bring it down if not countered. *Defensively, the Valkyrie is effectively played patiently. Instead of dropping it directly to attack troops, a better strategy is to drop the Valkyrie between the enemy's ranged and melee units, allowing the Valkyrie to take the opposing troops' focus while wrecking havoc with her melee AoE damage. *The Valkyrie can be easily countered with a Mini P.E.K.K.A., Minions, Knight, or a Cannon. **Additionally, well placed low damage troops, such as Ice Wizard, Spear Goblins, or Archers can also defeat the Valkyrie. *A very powerful combo is the Hog Rider, the Musketeer, and the Valkyrie. The Musketeer is for protecting the Valkyrie and Hog Rider from air troops, the Valkyrie is for protecting the Musketeer and Hog Rider from mass troops (i.e. Skeleton Army, Spear Goblins) and the Hog Rider is used to tank for the Musketeer and Valkyrie. **This push is often called the Trifecta. *Her greatest (and maybe only) weakness is air troops. Minions can easily defeat her. Trivia *On 9/2/16, the Chest Rewards & Card Balance Update increased Valkyrie's attack speed to 1.5 sec (from 1.6 sec). *On 23/3/16, a Balance Update increased Valkyrie's hitpoints and damage by 10%. *On 3/5/16, the May Update made her affected by spell pushback. *The Valkyrie is very similar to her Clash of Clans counterpart (with her spinning battle axe, aesthetics, etc) except for the Clash Royale-styled graphics and the different colors for both sides (red/blue). *Valkyrie and Dark Prince are the only melee troops that deal area damage. They both deal 360-degree radius damage, but only if the Dark Prince is charging. Otherwise, the Dark Prince deals normal splash damage. fr:Valkyriede:Walküreru:Валькирияit:Valchiria Category:Troop Cards Category:Rare Cards